【博君一肖】童谣兔
by Achshaw
Summary: 现实AU，囚禁play
1. 上

肖战失踪了。

就在他生日演出之后的几个小时，他忽然干净地消失在媒体面前，去向不明。

粉丝与媒体围着有关人员厮闹不停有小一月了，结果只有两个字——没用。

工作室连带着父母朋友，谁都说不出肖战哪去了。只有肖战经纪人出过一次记者会，什么也没透露，只说情况都在公司掌控之中。

怎么听都不像是正常的事情。

更别说网上传出内部消息，什么肖战经纪人被拨去带别的新人了。

艺人失踪，公司另行安排，工作人员还一脸风轻云淡的，粉丝几乎要去公司大楼前当孟姜女了。

刚好一个月的时候，沸沸扬扬的现实悬疑桥段最终还是听到了令人稍稍放心的下文。故事结束在某个记者开玩笑的询问中。某个扎马尾的记者姐姐在王一博的新片单采中问了一句，"你知道这个月肖战的行踪吗？"

本也没指望得到什么回答，更没想过会剪进采访正片中，没想到王一博嘴角抽了抽，沉默半天开了口，"知道。"

台下一些记者和几个staff的尖叫差点掀了天花板。

"请问王一博你这个月都和肖战在一起吗？"

"请问肖战现在怎么样，是被雪藏了吗？"

"麻烦再透露一点关于肖战的最新消息吧！"

再如何追问，王一博半个字都不肯多说了。但这简单的回答安抚了不少粉丝，大家纷纷猜测肖战消失的这段时间，王一博到底知道些什么。

但都是天花乱坠的想象，什么证据也没有。

采访结束王一博站在公司门口，在夜色中仰起头。今天也看不到星星。只有一轮弯弯的皎月，却像华美而钝齿的镰刀，收割芦苇丛一样坚韧细致的爱恋，割得心尖鲜血淋漓。

一辆不起眼的黑色轿车开到面前，王一博恋恋不舍地收回目光，拉开门钻入车中。

"你要的衣服和花。"坐在驾驶位上的经纪人姐姐指了指后排座位上的包。这是上午王一博拜托助理回家取的。

肖战消失的这个月，王一博连家都不太回了。左右家里就他一个人住，回不回的似乎也无所谓。

现下车上只有王一博和经纪人姐姐，对方似乎想开口说什么，看着王一博沉默的样子，就知道说什么都没用。于是默默开车兜了几圈，确保没人跟踪，在一个偏僻的小巷下了车，迅速消失在夜色中。

王一博挪到驾驶位上，在黑暗的车里沉默地坐了几分钟，之后点火踩下油门，向一个平时不会去的方向驶去。

肖战消失一周左右的那段时间是流言发酵最严重的时候。肖战公司的人来堵王一博，理由是他家艺人上了王一博的车然后就消失了。

经纪人姐姐刚要给王一博开脱，没想到他抢先点点头。

"是，我把肖战关起来了。"

经纪人姐姐头顶一道雷劈下来。

王一博无所谓地耸肩，"反正你们也不给他什么资源，现在倒一幅关切的样子，无语。"

经纪人姐姐赶紧挡在前面，"一博是关心他对象，说话急了点。现在重点是我们得想办法把这事盖过去，大家都不想看到事情闹大，"说着用眼神示意王一博先走，转身又换上一脸微笑，"我们去会议室坐下谈，坐下谈。"

王一博乖乖溜进茶水间。

不知道经纪人姐姐给对方下了什么药，那些人走的时候还笑眯眯的。

再折回茶水间，王一博正在糖果盘子里挑菠萝味的糖。一抬头看到对方黑着脸站在门口。他把挑好的糖揽到怀里站起身，没想到她走过来坐在他对旁边的沙发上帮他挑起糖来。

"一博，下次这种事别瞒着我，"她挑了一颗草莓味的塞进嘴里，"今天对方打个措手不及，一点给我想对策的余地都没留。"

王一博摆弄着糖纸，"这种事，我自己都不知道该怎么说，你要是再上报公司，我还怎么养他。"

"我不太喜欢上报公司这种解决方案，"经纪人咬碎糖果，夹心果浆的味道甜腻腻的，"一博，我们是工作关系，所以我希望你坦诚并且依靠我的力量，也给我时间帮你解决问题，这点你记住就好，"经纪人似乎并没有责备的意思，将挑好的几颗菠萝糖放在王一博面前，话题一转，"你那边怎么样，肖战真愿意被你关着？"

王一博抱着糖，声音委委屈屈，"倒是没吵架，但是不和我讲话，而且不吃饭。"

"嗯？他还和你一起睡？那肖战真是的喜欢你，换个人早把你掐死了。"经纪人总结。

王一博好像还挺喜欢听这句话似的，咧嘴像小孩子一样笑，然后思索着开口，"姐，你咋解决的，这事。"

"用资源换的。他们在捧一个新人，我给了几个手头比较好的资源，让他们发消息说肖战一切正常。"她满意地伸直腿，懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，"不用太崇拜我，看你前几天魂不守舍的，我当你对象被雪藏了，稍为打听了一下。"

"嗯，"王一博低着头，"今天谢谢了。"

经纪人站起来，"只是解决了眼下燃眉之急而已，后续还不清楚对方会怎样，而且我也不是没有要求，咱们约法三章，第一，好好工作，第二绝对不能被人看出来你到底在这件事中扮演了什么角色。"

在肖战这件事上经济人姐姐拿王一博无可奈何，只能稍稍让步，把事情圆过去。

王一博答应了。

之后的几天王一博按时到公司，闲下来就刷微博、玩滑板，收工跟着经纪人走，一时间把自己撇的干干净净。

但事实并不是这样。那是王一博为数不多的，最心慌的日子。

收工之后王一博拎着外卖，划开夜色一路踩着油门向着城市外圈开，他把肖战藏在了一个新成的别墅区里最靠近山的一栋。

门牌上写着"0046兔子家"。

王一博心不在焉地将钥匙塞进门锁中扭了三圈半，听着双层门发出厚重的锁声。这声音和门后的肖战联系起来，王一博一阵酥酥麻麻的颤栗。他拉开门，将外卖扔在门口的置物柜上走进卧室。

淡蓝色的四件套像是在人间撑开的一小片天空。埋在云朵般薄鹅绒被下面睡觉的，就是被王一博囚禁起来的小天使。

肖战。

王一博放轻脚步走到床边坐下，轻轻抚摸肖战惨白的睡颜。肖战的脚踝一直露在外面，王一博摸了摸，冰凉一片。他拉过被子盖住肖战的脚，自己也将手放在肖战脚背上轻轻摩挲。

睡着的人忽然抖了一下，紧接着惊醒坐起来，挪到床头蜷起腿缩成一团，"你回来了。"

"嗯。"王一博对他的反应似乎并不意外，坐在床尾没有动，"起来吃饭吧。"

肖战垂着眼不看他也不回答，低头时王一博看见肖战蝴蝶骨的形状，似乎更明显了些。

"你已经十几天没吃饭了，"王一博隐隐带着些怒气，"再这样身体承受不住的。"

肖战虚弱地摇摇头，有些嘲讽地看着他，"你知道让我吃饭的方法，只是不肯，不是吗？"

王一博盯着肖战，张狂的占有欲涨满整个房间，"我不可能放你走的。"

肖战笑了笑，忍着低血糖带来的恍惚，偏过头闭上眼睛，靠在床头不再说话。

肖战不愿意被关在这，他心中有火，所以王一博依着肖战，由着他冷战耍小性子，想着时间久了他总会理解自己当时的任性。

结果呢？肖战骨子里傲气，这股力量支撑他拼命反抗王一博。这么久了没有丝毫服软的模样，王一博心疼又难过。

而且他也不知道，这份爱因着他霸道的抉择，在肖战心里被消磨了多少。

王一博叹了口气，起身去厨房削了个苹果，细致地切成小块，又从外卖塑料盒子里倒出些饭菜放在画着小猫的蓝色瓷碗里端回到卧室。

王一博脱掉外衣，挽起袖子坐在肖战那侧的床头。

"吃一口吧，战哥，求你了。"

王一博端着碗，叉了块苹果递到肖战嘴边。

肖战不吃，王一博又哄又劝，好话说尽，就差哭给他看了，肖战才挪了挪身子，受到多大委屈似的，低头咬下那块苹果。

那是肖战被王一博关起来之后吃过的第一口东西。

王一博急忙哄着，喂了肖战小半碗饭。

看着他吃过饭脸色好些，王一博稍稍放下心，才觉得自己也饿了，就着刚刚肖战吃过的勺子，将剩下的半碗饭吃了个干净。

吃完饭王一博将肖战压在身下，吻着他的身体，将自己的前端放在肖战大腿中间磨。虽然对于王一博把他关在这里的行为十分不满，肖战却并不抵抗与他做爱。

大约是猜到王一博不会太舒服，肖战一言不发地坐起来，掰开王一博的腿将他硬挺的性器含到嘴里，自己也撸了一会儿，等到王一博射了就漱口继续睡了。

整个亲密的过程肖战都没有讲话，王一博搞不懂肖战到底在想什么，感觉自己要疯了。

相比肖战主动含他的性器，他更希望肖战能抱他，愿意和他说说话。

"已经一个月了啊……"

红灯时王一博用食指规律地敲方向盘，回想起下午记者们的追问。

他无数的倾诉欲都在那一刻化为缄默。

他不想让人知道肖战的近况。他关着肖战，不就是为了让人看不见他的吗，所以纵使再多冷战与委屈，他都不想说。

绿灯了，王一博踩下油门。

后视镜上挂着一个平安扣，用红绳系着，车一启动它便摇摇晃晃的。

那是肖战给他系的。

末端的穗穗蹭到王一博的胳膊，惹得他无端地想要肖战。

回到那栋0046兔子家，屋里属于他的兔子依旧缩成一小团在睡觉。

王一博脱到只剩内裤，钻进被子里从后面抱住肖战。

他从开车的时候就想要肖战，这会儿人就在他的怀里，腿间很快鼓涨起来，硬硬地贴着肖战的臀缝。

王一博在肖战腰间来回摸了两把。肖战细腰窄胯，什么都不做，依然像是引诱着王一博来吃干抹净。

肖战被忽如其来的动作弄醒，他回头看王一博，像一只大型人偶娃娃，漂亮的眼睛里看不到光。他就这么盯着王一博，瞳孔像是黑暗的夜空。

过了几秒肖战像是活过来了，眨眨眼睛，爬起来要给王一博含。

"不用，"王一博扳着肖战的肩，"转过去。"

肖战跪着转了个方向，将腰沉下去，下巴垫在交叠的两条胳膊上。他背对着王一博，王一博不知道肖战现在的表情。

他褪下肖战的内裤，揉捏那两片臀瓣，还腾出一只手套弄着自己高耸的前端。

然后他捞着肖战的腰，大头朝下地抱他，将肖战的屁股送至自己面前。

肖战头朝下，脸贴在床上，两条细白的腿在空中摇摇晃晃。肖战动了动身子，发现四肢都抓了个虚空，只有攥住腰间将他倒提起来的那双手掌控着一切。

肖战垂着头，血都往脸上冲。王一博一口咬在他的屁股上，肖战绷的后背都僵了。

这一刻肖战身体的掌控权彻底落在王一博手中。

王一博耐心地舔着肖战，直到臀缝彻底湿漉漉的，粉嫩一片的穴肉露出开合的小口，才余出目光看肖战的脸。

看见肖战艰难地维持着这个头朝下的姿势，上半身都泛出浅红，终于放开他。

肖战喘着气转过身面对着王一博，躺下张开腿勾住王一博的腰。王一博觉得不够，用手拉开肖战纤细的脚踝，掐着腿根用力分开他的腿，让姿势更加难堪。

肖战愉悦掺杂羞耻，眼尾嫣红，咬着下唇看向王一博染上绯红的脸。

王一博借着灯光认真地端详肖战的身体，最后才将自己塞入肖战的身体。

"战哥你可真好看。"王一博用手固定肖战的腿，兀自进进出出，语气里带着情欲鼓涨的颤音。

这个姿势做了一会儿，王一博把肖战的双腿压到耳侧。肖战整个人被折成两半，有点难受的样子。

但是可以忍，而且这个姿势进入的很深。

王一博做的时候不太说话，肖战一时间又没什么可说的，仰着头半阖眼睛认真感受在身体里反复折腾的那根硬物，身体一阵阵痉挛。

肖战已经到了很多次，脸红红的。偏偏王一博状态很好，就是不肯射。

肖战从高潮开始前端就不停在流透明的液体，流到小腹上积成一小片透明的水洼。他腾出一只手不停用纸巾擦，王一博动作不停，他这便滴滴答答地停不下来。

后来肖战放弃了。任由体液流的到处都是，哼哼唧唧地叫着，酥得欲仙欲死。

下身千万只小鱼轻咬的酥麻感一直持续到王一博想射的时候。

他用力压着肖战的腿加速，撞得肖战躺不稳。他双手抵在墙上，才不至于随着王一博的动作撞到头。肖战腿疼的要死，眼泪都要流出来。他腾出一只手拉住王一博的手腕，指甲划得王一博手臂道道红痕。

肖战本不想说话的，最后还是输给了情欲。

"一博。"肖战仰着头叫他的名字，身体剧烈地颤抖。身体里的欲望涌到指尖脚尖，脚趾张开又蜷缩。

身上的人低吼一声，身体严丝合缝地抵着肖战的下身，整晚的爱恋源源不断流入肖战的身体。

到底谁是那个先动情的人，王一博和肖战都说不清。

那些稀里糊涂暧昧的日子像艳丽而柔软的凤凰尾羽，扫在彼此的心上，激起绵绵不断的爱恋。

肖战反应过来的时候，已经满心都是王一博。

有几次肖战还被剧组的人抓包在房间偷偷补课，看王一博以前的视频傻笑。

王一博听到大家起哄就是笑，拉住害羞假装生气要走的肖战，没提自己日日夜里洗澡都要靠在满是水汽的马赛克砖墙上叫着肖战的名字撸出来。

暧昧终不能长久。

美梦醒来，只剩眼泪。

几个月相处下来，肖战觉得王一博只当他是哥哥一般地胡闹，看不到希望地想放弃了。

不能做朋友吗，肖战反问自己。

很可惜，喜欢一个人的时候，没办法做朋友。

肖战把那些深夜里流给王一博的眼泪，连带着几个月以来不舍的、纠葛的、藕断丝连的感情，一同埋在属于旧时光的雨天里。

手机"叮"的一声，屏幕上弹出一条来自王一博的微信。

——战哥，明天有空来我家打游戏不？

肖战点开王一博的头像，愣愣地看了半天，截图存了下来。

"就让我任性一次吧。"他呢喃着自言自语。

凌晨两点。

肖战坐在王一博家客厅，懊恼地在心里吐槽自己，"什么时候游戏变得这么好玩了"，这么想着，屁股还粘在沙发上不愿说再见。

客厅没有开灯，王一博就坐在肖战旁边，肖战闻得到他身上极淡的体香。

这味道让肖战沉沦。

肖战想告诉王一博，他喜欢他。

唔，王一博会厌恶，然后删掉我吧，而后我就可以彻底死心了。肖战偷瞄王一博，放下手柄思索着要怎么婉转地表达。

"战哥，我有事和你说。"

王一博退回主界面，扔下手柄。他身体向后，用双手撑着，仰起头偏着脸看肖战。

肖战忽然被叫到，吓的一激灵。

想到自己刚赢了两局，急忙做出一副心情不错的样子，勉强地笑，"嗯，什么呀？"

王一博的脸隐匿在黑暗中，肖战看不真切。

王一博也很矛盾。

已经过了零点，肖战似乎没有要回去的意思。

他倒是不困，但看着身边的人却不能再靠近，王一博全身都难受。本来想等肖战走了去冲个冷水澡，可理智早已被深夜的洪流吞噬干净，王一博控制不住身体里弥漫的情感。

"那个，我喜欢你，所以想问问你怎么看我的？"

像一柄致命锋利的剑，一缕烧毁全城的笛音，肖战正好站在火势最大的地方，凛凛剑声贯穿心脏。他怔在原地，半晌才吃惊地抬起头，愣愣地看着王一博，脸颊和眼角都染了淡淡的红。

肖战的泪珠忽然滚落，带着热烈的温度一颗颗砸到沙发上。

两个人都沉默着，屋里一瞬间只剩不知疲倦循环的bgm和大屏幕上跳动的蓝光隐隐落在彼此的身上。

像一个朦胧虚幻的梦境。

王一博以为自己吓坏肖战了。他不自主地握拳又松手，抓抓头发想道歉，"战哥对不起，我刚刚——"

"我答应你。"

王一博以为自己听错了，意外地抬起头。

肖战扑到他怀里，红着脸吃吃地笑，眼泪却流个不停，"老王，我答应你呀！我答应你呀！"

肖战闻到王一博身上淡淡的香气。

王一博接住扑过来的小兔子，紧紧地搂着，生怕对方跑掉一样。

肖战丝毫不介意王一博抱的他好痛，把头埋在王一博的颈窝吮吸他的体香。这样香喷喷又好看的人儿，终于揽住自己了。

肖战又哭又笑地佯装生气，"老王，你居然没看出来我喜欢你吗，我那么喜欢你…"

王一博拉着肖战的手，说不出是委屈还是什么，声音低低的，"你不也没看出来，不过也难怪，毕竟我是男孩。"

肖战毫不犹豫地摇头。他揉揉眼睛，带着些许鼻音，"那我也喜欢你。"

王一博手心发烫，他不想去洗冷水澡了。今夜他就可以抱着他的恋人肌肤相亲抱着他入睡了。

"战哥你困不困？"

肖战"噗呲"一声破涕为笑。他想表现的生气一点，却眼睛嘴角都藏着笑，他故意推着王一博，"你干嘛呀！"

王一博盯着肖战挪不开眼睛，耳朵红红的。

肖战不好意思地辩解起来。"我确实没准备好那些嘛…当bottom还是挺难的诶，你也知道，我之前可是异性恋。"

王一博就不愿意听他说什么异性恋，直接不耐烦地打断肖战的话头。

"你要是不适应，我可以让着你，"他顿了顿，又补充了一个词，"一两次。"

"让着我一两次？"肖战确认般地看王一博，无声笑了起来，洁白的牙齿漂亮又整齐。

"行不行，给个话。"好像不想继续这个话题，王一博有些焦急。

"我怎么可能拒绝你啊，老王。"肖战眨巴着大眼睛，得了便宜还卖乖。

王一博见到肖战答应，反而不知所措。追肖战的代价是把自己卖了，这件事不在他的计划之内。但话已经说出去了，王一博自己也没办法。

他站起身将头发拢到后面露出额头，拽拽地俯视肖战，"那战哥现在就是我对象了。"

"嗯。"肖战双手放在膝盖上笑着点头，眼睛弯弯，贝齿闪着好看的光。

王一博紧张过后心跳的还是很厉害，身上滚烫，拽着T恤领子扇风也没凉快些，就想去冰箱找点喝的，他刚转身就被肖战拉住了衣角。

肖战来不及起身，半跪在沙发上凑过去，一个温凉的吻覆在王一博的唇上。

肖战的吻很柔软，相比下王一博的吻就侵略性十足。他愣了一下马上反应过来，压着肖战的后颈，咬着他的唇，吞咽着他甜甜的口水，几乎要把肖战揉进自己的身体。

肖战温柔地捧着王一博的脸，深情地吻，直到有些呼吸不畅才依依不舍地分开。

"去卧室吧。"肖战的声音像是在哄小动物，温柔得能拧出水。他呼吸着新鲜空气，胸脯一起一伏。

"干嘛？"王一博还没从这个甜甜的吻中恢复神智，有点懵。

肖战笑的宠溺，"做爱啊，狗崽崽。"

王一博似乎还没有适应这个身份转换，愣愣地看着肖战，半天才回过神，"噢，对，我才是…"

他声音很低，最后还是省略掉"bottom"这个词。

王一博看着消瘦，衣服下肌肉却紧实。他跪在床上，腰沉下去，高耸的臀瓣像两只新摘的水蜜桃。

肖战眯着眼睛欣赏王一博光滑的肌肤和甚是好看的腿部线条。王一博凹下去的脊椎和两个深深的腰窝，每一寸肌肤都散发着性欲的甜腻，刺激得肖战有些紧张。

他吻王一博光洁的背，王一博觉得痒，刚要弓身躲避就被肖战按着腰压下去。

陌生的姿势，以及身后那个人是他所喜欢的，王一博心一横，把脸埋在枕头里。

他没挣扎，在肖战的手下维持着这个姿势，任由身后的人抚摸亲吻他圆滑的屁股。

肖战的手从王一博耻骨下绕过来，紧紧抱住他的两片臀瓣，俯下身吻他粉嫩的软肉。

这个姿势下就算王一博有心挣扎也半分都动不了。

他压着脚尖，脚趾青白一片。

王一博想回头看看肖战，被按住脖子扳了回去。

"别看，你一看我就害羞，哈哈哈哈……"肖战红着脸笑，听声音是真的开心。

"也不至于这么开心吧……"王一博要疯了，他脱光了趴在肖战身子下面，结果肖战笑的这么开心？

"不笑了不笑了，我这不是紧张嘛…"肖战吞了吞口水，喉结上下滚动。他小心地捧着王一博的腰，脸埋在臀缝中认真地舔，直到湿漉漉的口水蹭到自己的脸上才满意地直起身。

下一秒王一博感觉臀缝中被塞了个硬物，上上下下地摩擦。

"战哥，你最好趁我没后悔…"王一博也是知道怕的，指节被攥的青白，平日里就如雪一样白得透明的身子这会儿更没血色。

"我慢点。"肖战揉了揉那块紧闭的嫩肉，将自己的前端塞了进去。

肖战每进一寸，王一博就抖一下，肉眼可见的，王一博全身崩得愈发紧，后背弓的厉害，脚尖也因为疼痛蜷起来，但他一声不吭。

肖战大约进了一半，王一博抽着冷气开口，"一下全进来吧，反正都是疼。"

肖战也不知道怎么办好，进退维谷，干脆听了王一博的话，用力掰着王一博的后面，想给他减轻些疼痛，腰一挺全部没入进去。

王一博当时就炸了，"啊"地叫出声，拳头砸到床垫上，床垫的力度回应不了王一博转移痛感的需求，他掰着手指，一双手被绞得咯咯作响。

这个姿势维持了最起码十分钟，王一博才稍稍缓过来，"战哥，动一动吧？"

肖战这才幅度很轻地运动着，看着王一博的身子没有再度紧绷才稍稍放下心。

第一次高潮来得慢，王一博家里又没有润滑液，肖战挤了不知道多少护手霜，满屋子都是甜腻的护肤品味。

王一博说这支护手霜太油了，他只用过一次，就随手抓了这个扔给肖战，但是在肖战眼里，这支护手霜的味道，和他与王一博的性爱挂了钩。

"这个手霜我拿走，"肖战毫不介意地打算王一博不在他身边的时候随时拿来涂。

"要是喜欢我再买，"王一博艰难地回头，眼睛瞟着挤了差不多半管的护手霜，"这个都脏了。"

"不脏。"肖战顶胯，"你身上都是香的。"

王一博在下面的时候会撒娇。

明明就是好听的低音炮，偏要提着声音说上一句，"战哥，弟弟好疼"。肖战哭笑不得，王一博在最疼的时候根本没出声，现下虽然喊着疼，是故意要肖战关心的撒娇。

于是肖战加速，房间里除了二人深浅不一的呼吸声，只剩肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

忽然王一博不自主地收缩穴肉，全身剧烈地颤抖起来。

他在高潮时的呓语都带着平日罕见的亲昵，"肖战哥哥，我终于属于你了。"

洗完澡王一博躺在床上，百般不舒服地动来动去。

肖战将自己的枕头垫到王一博腰下，自己躺到王一博的枕头上，蹭他的鼻尖，紧紧抱住他。

王一博身上还是热的，肖战抱着暖乎乎的不愿松手。

王一博想把枕头还给肖战，"明天还有行程呢，别管我了，你好好睡。"

肖战拦住他的手，拉着环到自己腰上，"睡吧，抱着我睡。"

"开灯能睡着吗？"王一博看着肖战躺下之前特意拉开一点门透出客厅的光。

"王一博，我爱你。"肖战闭着眼睛，一脸满足地鼓着嘴。

王一博还想说什么，最后只用唇在肖战鼓鼓的嘴巴上碰了碰，"我也爱你，晚安。"

入秋之后王一博总是睡不好。

他选的这栋"0046兔子家"又在山脚下，格外冷一些。

昨晚没关窗，凌晨四点一阵清冷的晨风刮过，王一博几乎是立刻就醒了。他蹑手蹑脚地起床，把被子往肖战身上掖了掖。

今天拍摄任务很紧张，没法等肖战起床再走。而肖战一直不怎么肯吃饭，睡觉的时间比以前也长很多。

以前。

想到这个词王一博自嘲地笑了笑。以前肖战赶行程，每天能睡一两个小时就很不错了。

他边穿衣服边看着床上蜷成一小团睡觉的肖战，忽然想起昨天记者的提问。

原来时间过得这么快，已经将肖战困在这一个月了。王一博琢磨着早点收工，晚上带肖战去吃饭。

一个月纪念日？听起来怪怪的，但是没关系，他只是想带肖战出去走走，一起聊天散步。

或许自己的态度软一些，再软一些，肖战就不会那么拒绝自己了。

王一博从餐厅拿起那束花放在肖战的床头，最后落下一个吻才离去。

听见王一博锁门的声音，肖战缓缓睁开眼。他看见床头的花，轻轻叹了口气。这气音在最后转化成一声自嘲的"呵"，他拿起花深深闻了一会儿，香气馥郁。肖战揪一片花瓣放在嘴里嚼，苦味在口中弥漫。

过了许久才站起身，从衣柜里摸出一件白色的连帽衫，套在自己身上。

摄影师夸王一博状态好。一天拍摄下来，他比以前的肆意张扬更多了一抹小兽舔伤的神秘气息。

客气地谢过摄影师夸奖，他苦笑着翻看手机里肖战的照片。

王一博的伤口就是肖战。

明明已经囚禁肖战这么久，却还是没有得到全部的他，王一博困惑又难过。

"我是不是做错了。"他自言自语。

可现在才说对错，未免太晚了。若是肖战怨他，王一博倒更不愿意放肖战走了。

肖战那个温凉倔强的性子，若是放他走了，怕是此生都不会再见王一博。

拍摄的间隙他躲在化妆间带着耳机看肖战的视频。

垂下有些泛红的眼角，用力揉了揉。

果然还是不想让他走。

拍摄任务结束已经是凌晨两点。

被经纪人耳提面命了一番之后驱车回家。这个时间出门已经没什么吃的了，王一博打包了些饭菜，都是以前肖战爱吃的，他琢磨着今晚如何哄着肖战多吃些东西，如何开口询问他还爱不爱自己，怀揣着急切，这条路开起来似乎比平时还要远一些。

王一博推开门，屋里安静的可怕，他忽而有些不安，扔下手中的东西，三步并作两步走到卧室，冷风扑面而来。

肖战打碎窗户离开了。

安静的屋里忽然听见什么东西碎了一地的声音。

王一博环视卧室扔了一地的衣服，凌乱的像是某种逃离的仪式。他瞬间急红了眼睛，指尖都是抖的，抓了三次才抓起钥匙，"嘭"地摔门而去，开车到处找肖战。他不懂肖战想怎样，却无论如何都不许他离开自己身边。

红灯时王一博不耐烦地将手放在大腿上蹭了几下。

"肖战你在哪。"他低声自言自语。

肖战送的平安扣挂在后车镜上。摇摇晃晃地在黑暗中扫过王一博的胳膊，他忽然灵光一现。

肖战在他车上系这枚玉扣时，穿着王一博送他的白色连帽衫坐在副驾驶位。他一边念叨着是去庙里求大师开过光的，又说着你不要总是开那么快，很危险。

王一博歪着嘴角看他爱的人碎碎念，觉得肖战可爱极了。

而那件连帽衫，也就是肖战离开时穿走的那件，是王一博和肖战刚在一起不久的某个清晨，在一家隐秘的私人会所吃饭时送给肖战的。

王一博疯了一样开车去那家会所。


	2. 下

送肖战衣服的那天晚上，有个在郊区某处会所的晚宴。主要目的是经纪人带着各家艺人，介绍给各位导演制片等等混个脸熟。

肖战和王一博都受到邀请。因为不是公开活动，大家比较随意地举着香槟在屋里闲聊。

射灯照映出一片温暖的金色光芒，将屋里的一切变得浮华。

肖战穿着设计师早秋高定套装倚在落地窗前和几个人聊天，窗外夜色朦胧，远处寂寥散落的霓虹灯光衬托他的身姿。围着肖战聊天的人王一博不是全部认识，只知道其中一个是年轻导演，还有一个姓赵的男艺人，其他的不知是不是制片，脸不太熟。

其中一人不知和肖战咬了什么耳朵，肖战居然甜甜地笑了起来。用食指和中指推了下金丝框眼镜，也凑过去说了些什么，对方拍了拍肖战的屁股，两个人都笑了。

王一博这边被经纪人姐姐拉着，赶鸭子一样去和几个要发新片的导演认识。见王一博的眼睛在肖战身上粘着，只好揪他耳朵威逼利诱。

"乖乖去见人，今晚我把肖战安排到你房里。"

听见经纪人姐姐的话，整晚兴致缺缺的王一博终于眼睛亮出光。他想再看一眼肖战就走，结果看见肖战和导演碰杯，饮尽手中金色的香槟。导演给肖战理了理衣领，拍他的侧腰。

"好。先工作。"王一博低头看表，从牙缝里挤出这句话，"晚上至少有七个小时折磨他。"

王一博是个拎得清的，既然经纪人这么说了，他必然会专心工作。

他和某个还在新片创作阶段的导演商讨对于角色的理念，聊到有些晚了。王一博对这个角色很有兴趣，导演也似乎十分中意王一博的气质，一时竟谈到忘记时间，还是对方的导演助理来催过三次说还要赶飞机，才和导演交换名片返回大厅。

除了三三两两还在角落小声谈事的人，大部分人都走了，只有肖战独自靠着窗看夜景。

很美，又孤单。

看见王一博，他笑着走近，"助理把我扔在这了，说会有人来接我，没想到居然是王老师。"

王一博差点气出猪叫，"肖老师看起来很失望？希望那个姓赵的来接你吗？"

"姓赵的？谁啊？"肖战一脸迷茫。

王一博懒得解释，拉着肖战的手将他拽进电梯，肖战还不依不饶地问，"诶，你说的是谁啊？"

电梯门刚关，王一博立即转过身吼他："就是刚刚拍你屁股的那个！肖战你是不是存心要吵架啊！"

电梯门再开，肖战也没法在走廊说什么，任由王一博拉着刷卡开门，推进屋里按在墙上胡乱地亲吻。

肖战的服饰略有些花哨，布料有意无意的轻薄裸露，王一博蹭着他，硬的很厉害。

肖战的吻一如既往的干净，带着丝丝的甜。

王一博咬着肖战玫瑰色的唇，那双唇被咬肿，艳的几乎要滴出血。

他恨恨地问肖战为什么和人举动亲昵越距。

"工作上的事呀，再说也没怎么样吧。"肖战捧着王一博的脸稍稍分开点距离，口水拉出一条晶莹的丝。他将眼镜摘下来，歪着头看王一博，"生气了？"

"不该生气吗？"王一博声音闷闷的。

王一博不想生气，生怕难得的见面就要被毁了。可他忍不住生气，憋的脸一阵红。

肖战他怎么能若无其事地在他眼皮底下让他人拍腰拍屁股的呢？

肖战看着王一博欲言又止，急急忙忙先开口，"是我做的不好，让小朋友生气了。下次我一定注意。"肖战乖乖地保证，忽略对方听见小朋友三个字想要吃人的眼神。

"再说啦，我也很想你，还以为你很忙，今天不找我了。"肖战越说越委屈，撅着嘴的可怜模样倒让王一博心生愧疚，"我们不吵架了好不好。"

王一博打断他的话，"本来也没吵…"

"嗯，没有吵，"肖战把王一博按在床边坐好，自己蹲下去，"王老师，我们做吧，你还没要过我呢。"

肖战将手探入王一博的裤子，却并没有贴着王一博的肌肤下滑，故意探入内裤外侧，隔着薄薄的布料揉捏他克制一晚的地方。

王一博从拉起肖战的手开始就硬了，肖战的手隔着衣料触感总是不够，王一博挺了挺胯，将鼓胀的那团东西用力塞到肖战手里。

"别憋着我了。"王一博伸手扒拉肖战的衣服，伸手捏他的乳头，结果搞得更加窜火，"战哥，不憋着我了，行吗？"

他恨不得亲手帮肖战搞自己。却不知从何处下手，只好拼命让滚烫的巨物抵着肖战的手。

肖战蹲在他腿间，细白的脖颈儿就在面前，王一博稍稍按住肖战的后颈就能让他跪下含住自己，却憋着火，容忍肖战隔靴搔痒般的胡闹逗弄。

肖战蹲着也不累，慢吞吞将手探入内裤，把玩着滚烫硬挺的肉棒，看着它在自己手中又涨了几寸，不着急吞入口中。

王一博感觉自己充血的阴茎快炸了，终于憋不住了才来一句，"你等着，肖战你等着。"

话没说完，肖战低头将王一博的分身吞到底。没说完的话被一声闷哼代替。

肖战舌头小心地磨着，一寸一寸到处都不放过。王一博这才安静下来，房间里一时只有吞吐的水声。

肖战手很轻，揉捏的动作在王一博眼里像小猫爪子在踩，又轻又软。

王一博低头看着已经努力吞下全部却总是差一点点的肖战，觉得实在不满足，两只手按着肖战的头，在他吞的差不多的时候顶胯，将顶端往他喉咙里塞。

肖战不太适应这样的动作，喉咙深处被王一博撑开，热辣疼痛害他强烈地咳嗽，泪不自主地流，脸上沁出晶莹细密的汗。

他扶着王一博的腿咳得脸都红了，还小心翼翼地先看王一博的反应，再将他的那处吞进嘴里用舌尖搅弄。

"起来宝贝，到床上。"

王一博刮了下肖战的鼻子，将他扶起来。

肖战眼神迷离，深深喘着气，他用手背擦掉脸上的口水，踢掉鞋袜跪坐到床上。

这个角度肖战要矮一些，仰起头刚好吻到王一博的喉结。肖战用舌头小心地舔他，王一博单手解开袖扣，脱掉衬衫扔到地上，又粗暴地扒掉肖战轻薄的衣裤一同扔下床。

肖战这套衣服在王一博眼里还不如不穿，倒隐隐约约的搞的人心神不宁。

他总觉得全世界的人都想跟他抢肖战。

即使现在这个人就在他的床上，被他一个人所占有。

肖战跪在床沿，伸手抱住在床边站着的王一博的腰。王一博的下身滚烫地贴在肖战的小腹。

肖战把头埋在王一博的胸前，闻到他身上好闻的体香。

王一博总觉得肖战是喜欢他的香水味，但肖战每次都摇头，说他闻到的是王一博的味道。王一博学着他的样子闻自己的胳膊，什么都没闻到，担心地说要不他先去洗个澡，肖战不让他去，抱得更紧了。

肖战又在闻王一博身上的味道，闻够了娇着小脸仰起头看他，下巴磕在他的胸膛。

王一博温柔地抚摸肖战的脸。先是用指尖勾画耳廓，而后抚过脸颊，拇指在鲜红的唇上反复摩挲，最后在肖战漂亮的眼尾落下一个吻。

肖战贪恋地拥抱王一博的身子，任由对方的手向下抚摸，最终指尖点在臀缝里敏感的软肉上。

肖战小猫一样呜咽地抱住王一博，脸埋进他的胸膛，又羞又怕怎么都不肯抬头。

灯光下不着寸缕的肖战被射灯勾勒出柔软的光晕。

"真准备好了？"王一博轻轻揉搓那处粉嫩的肉穴，确认般地询问。

肖战闭着眼睛，"嗯"了一声。轻柔的尾音还未落下，王一博就将一根手指塞了进去。

肖战吓得一抖。要不是被王一博抱着，能立刻跳到离他三米远的地方开始打洞。

王一博无奈地将怀里的人紧了紧，"别乱动，会疼的。"

怀中的小兔子这才安静下来。

王一博先用一根手指尝试了一下，然后第二根。找到肖战体内浅处的敏感点之后，两根手指轻轻搅动。肖战身体敏感，受不来这样的刺激，颤栗着身体几乎跪不住，整个人靠在王一博身上，双手环着他的脖子，拼命向后仰头。

肖战目光涣散地咬着下唇，破碎的呻吟声落在房间的每个角落。他迷迷糊糊地摸着王一博的胳膊，用嘴巴找寻他的唇。

肖战的口水甜甜的，王一博用力啃噬吞咽肖战主动摸索过来的唇瓣，掠夺对方口中残存无几的空气，逼得肖战呼吸都要靠他的施舍。

王一博的手指一直在肖战体内。感受着肖战似乎放松了些，将他转了个方向从背后按着腰窝不算温柔地进入。王一博动作比较快，直接害得肖战倒抽一口冷气。白皙的小脸先苍白再涨红，表情也扭曲着。

"疼吗，疼就停下。"王一博要往外退，却被一把抓住手腕。

"别…别出去，"肖战辛苦地喘气，"我可以，你…别出去。"

"嗯。"低低的一声算是回答，王一博慢慢抽动身体。肖战咬着下唇克制地小声哼叫。

身体里装着自己爱的人，疼都是甜的。

过了最初疼痛的那阵，敏感的神经带来的都是快感。

肖战渐渐找到感觉，放松身子将腰压下去，迎合着王一博的动作。

王一博半强迫半诱导地哄着肖战用胳膊撑起上半身。他一手握住肖战半软的性器，另一只手在肖战嘴里搅弄，食指和中指逗弄身下之人柔软的舌头。

王一博看着肖战被自己欺负，臀肉随着撞击一晃一晃的，却还是努力地吸吮着自己的手指，占有欲几乎膨胀的要爆炸。

肖战全身都被抚慰，身上敏感的部位都被王一博掌控，满足的不得了。

肖战一直觉得自己不是热衷于肌肤之亲的人，此刻却在内心偷偷颠覆了这个观点。他享受着王一博带来的极致幸福，想从他身上没完没了地索取更多，想要和他撒娇。

肖战这么想着，也就这么说了。

"王老师你可真棒！"

"王老师多喜欢喜欢我"

"王老师对我还满意吗？"

"我以后一定好好表现，不让王老师生气"

"操，"王一博难得地骂人，说着还用力地顶胯，撞得极深，"肖战你闭嘴。"

肖战被刚刚那一下顶的几乎魂魄都要浸在情欲里泡，听见王一博骂人反而兴奋，扭着腰身想要更多。

"王老师我做错了什么，和王老师表白都不行吗？王老师？老王？一博哥哥？"

王一博被肖战叫得快要失去理智，干脆不回答，专心地应付腰上的功夫，但王一博越是不理他，肖战越是不停。最后乱七八糟的称呼固定成一句"一博哥哥"，叫的王一博恨不能将肖战插晕，让他没那么多话。

王一博速度越来越快，肖战被撞得骨头都要散了，拼命抓着床单，情欲高涨地叫。

直到王一博将暖流射入肖战体内，肖战才被抽干似的，力竭地趴在床上，蜷着身子颤抖。

"你去洗澡吧。"肖战眯着眼睛看王一博。说完吞了吞口水，喉咙干的要着火。

王一博似乎没有要去的意思。

"怎么了？"肖战刚问出口就后悔了，"王老师没尽兴吗…今天我第一次，别…别再来了吧，求你了…"

王一博不依，压着肖战一直做到天光大亮，遮光帘的缝隙中透露一缕朝阳的暖金色光芒，照在肖战的小腹上。彻夜疯狂之后，他们身下的床单斑驳粘湿，肖战嗓子都哑了。

肖战先去洗澡，洗到一半隔着门喊王一博。

"一博！等下你送我去公司吧，我怕迟到！"

王一博听不清，只觉得哗哗的水声把肖战的声音漾得像小猫撒娇，不清不楚地呼噜着。

他拉开门走进去。

"刚刚说什么？"

肖战闭着眼睛在脑袋上揉泡沫，听见开门的声音扭头看过去，看见对面站个人，简直不知道捂哪好了，双手在空中画了几个圈，才意识到不用挡，举起手继续揉泡沫。

肖战一串动作行云流水，看得王一博头上冒出好几个问号。

两个人相对无言，一个尴尬，一个迷惑。

最后还是王一博先打破水雾氤氲的奇妙气氛。

"战哥，刚刚说什么，我没听清。"

"噢噢，我说等会你送我去公司行不行，我快迟到了。"

"好啊，哦对了，"王一博忽然折回卧室，拎着一件衣服回来，"送你的，等会穿上我看看。"

这件衣服就是那时候送给肖战的。

会所的人早已认识王一博，见他深夜前来并不意外，门口的侍应生微微鞠躬将他带到二楼走廊尽头。

王一博推开门，看见肖战酩酊大醉地趴在餐桌上，啤酒瓶子散落一地。

他推了推肖战，只见肖战脸红红地笑着。

"一博，你来啦。"

王一博僵住了。

从他把肖战关起来，这是他主动说的第一句话。

第一句不是在床上叫他名字的那种说话。

肖战摇摇晃晃地站起来，"我是不是做错了什么，所以王老师不喜欢我，总把我关在屋里放置play，我好…嗝…好难过啊。"

这是第二句话。

肖战边说边笑，眼泪无声无息地落。

王一博接住要栽倒的肖战。

对王一博来说，这是一次奢侈的失而复得。

他的全世界现在就倚在他的肩头，身子软软地靠着他的胸膛。

他抱着肖战小声哄着。

"我在呢，一直在，不会离开你的，别说这样的话。"

"你看，你都不说爱我了。"怀里的人闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖，泪水从紧闭的眼中流下。他似乎还想说什么，最后疲累地皱着鼻子不肯说了。

"今天先记账。"

王一博交代了门口的侍应生，熟练地将肖战背回车上。细心地给他系上安全带，绕回驾驶位开车走人。

肖战醉得几乎没有意识了，却闻着王一博身上的香味将头靠了过来。

"你爱我吗？"肖战似乎在说自言自语的醉话。

"我爱你。"王一博平静地看着前方的路，低声回答，还腾出一只手摸肖战的额头，看他发烧了没。

肖战摇头。他还闭着眼睛，泛红的脸颊难掩精致，像睡着的大型仿真娃娃。

"不对，你不爱我，"肖战打了个酒嗝，"哪有这样爱一个人的…"

王一博握着方向盘的手捏的青白，皮质方向盘在他手心发出刺耳的摩擦声。他黑着脸看向前方的夜色与路灯，分明生气却只想抱他。

"我爱你。"他再次重复说，也不知是说给谁听的。

肖战似乎没听到，他迷迷糊糊地靠着驾驶位上王一博的肩膀，沉沉地睡了过去。

王一博把肖战抱回家，安置在床上帮他脱衣服脱鞋。肖战身子软软的，似乎又瘦了些。王一博给他擦过手和脸，不太放心地再次摸了摸他的额头，似乎只是酒精引起的烧热，并不是生病。

王一博这才关上卧室的门，走到阳台拨通电话。

"喂，一博啊？"电话虽然被很快接起，但对方似乎已经睡了，声音迷迷糊糊的。

"姐，这么晚打扰不好意思，"王一博压着嗓子，急急地说，"明天上午的行程能推到下午吗？"

隔着电话王一博听见经纪人趿拉着拖鞋起身和哗啦啦翻本子的声音。

"可以，"经纪人姐姐确认了一下行程，"但下午一点必须准时到。"

"好。"他得陪着肖战，只有一上午的时间也好。

"一博，"对面叫住他，"下不为例。"

听电话那边的动静似乎是对方又躺回了床上，"现在你没有任性的余地，所以我说真的，这样的事，下不为例。"

"好，下不为例。"王一博答应的认真。

挂了电话，王一博将胳膊搭在栏杆上弯着腰，他站在阳台的冷风里看远处黑色的树影，树叶哗啦啦滴吹落了一地。

手机孤单地闪烁着惨白的亮光，久久没有暗下去。页面还定格在拨出电话的这一栏。

只有做的比别人更好，才能有一天东窗事发的时候保护肖战。

现在任何一点点小错都会被拿来放大数落。

他若出错，他的未来，肖战的未来，都会毁在自己的手上。

经纪人的话说的对，他没有任性的余地。

王一博不能再忍受肖战离开，半夜折腾人一般地硬是找到了一家24小时上门安装防护栏的小广告，把人叫过来换玻璃安窗栅栏。

施工几近天明才停，王一博回头看了看肖战，他还在睡，脸上酒醉的红晕依然没退。

王一博多塞了两百块客气地说辛苦了拿去买烟，自己则终于稍稍安心，褪去衣裤从后面抱着一身酒气的肖战不安稳地睡去。

王一博忽然有些委屈，他心里不值一提的，所谓"一个月纪念日"都化为泡影。

肖战就像一朵带毒生刺的花，是冬日的一抹鲜红。王一博靠近他，他花上的刺就会变成锋利的冰刀穿透王一博的心脏，流出汩汩的滚烫的鲜红色血液。

王一博得到的温暖和骤寒，都来自于肖战。

他紧紧抱着肖战汲取一点点温暖，他再也不想从肖战身上感受到冷了。

王一博猛然睁眼的时候才早上九点，睡了还不到四个小时。虽然好几天没睡过完整的觉，他依然不想再睡，起身坐在肖战那侧的床边安安静静盯着他的侧脸。

他掀起肖战的衣服，看了看腰腹，又摸了摸他的脸，酒精引起的潮红已经退了个干净，但他似乎不太舒服，睡梦中还皱着眉。

是胃疼吗，王一博估计肖战醒了要吐，打了小半盆水放在肖战床前。

肖战最怕吐。

胃酸会呛的喉咙针刺地痛。缺氧导致头晕目眩，经常憋的脸通红，眼泪也没完没了地掉。

感觉像要死了。

之前在剧组，每次肖战要吐，第一件事是敲王一博的门。不握着他的手，肖战宁可一直强忍着胃酸的翻腾。

所以王一博想陪在肖战身边，至少等他吐过了再走。

接近十一点的时候肖战醒了，难受地按着胃。

他本能地吞了吞口水，想压下宿醉的恶心感，结果胃疼得更厉害。无助地想拉王一博的手，看见对方似乎没有反应，肖战忽然怯怯地缩回手，硬生生逼着自己抓住了床单。

王一博一股无名火窜起。他就站在肖战面前等着把自己的手交给他，最后自己却是被放弃的那个。王一博跟床单吃上了醋，他一言不发地掰开肖战的手，将自己的手指挤进肖战的指缝。

十指紧扣，王一博的手传来温暖，肖战深深看他一眼，才鼓起勇气弯身要吐。

肖战没吃什么东西，吐不出，难受的不行，只能呕出一点混着酒味的胃酸，烧的食管热辣辣的疼。

王一博重重拍了一下床，抽出手就走。肖战被吓的整个人都抖了一下。他看着王一博走出卧室，无力地将王一博握着的那只手贴在唇上。

好温暖。

少顷王一博端着一杯温水回来。

"喝了再吐。"王一博的语气算不上好。

肖战虚弱地垂着头坐在床边，看见水杯只觉得很沉，他没有力气接。

王一博看看表，没多少时间了。他仰头含了一大口水，捧起肖战的脸度到他口中。

肖战还以为王一博不会吻自己了。

可现在堵住他嘴巴的是王一博温热的唇，和他口中微凉的水。

肖战闭上眼，贪婪地吮吸着王一博的唇，吞下他一次次度到自己口中的水。

肖战被吻着喂了差不多两杯水，再次觉得恶心，这才吐了个干净。

吐完肖战恢复些精神，仰起头看向端着杯子要洗的王一博。

"没有话想和我说吗？"

王一博没回头，肖战自嘲地笑笑，"可是我有话想和你说。"

王一博捏着水杯的手抖了一下。

大约是不想听见不喜欢的答案，他没接话，沉默地走去厨房。

肖战没给他独处的机会，小鸭一样跟在王一博后面，走到厨房，又跟到客厅。

直到王一博开始换衣服，肖战忽然慌了。他慌乱地摆摆手，声音夹杂着不安，"对不起，对不起，你快出门吧，我刚刚随口说的，别放在心上。"

把自己弄的这么难看，以为可以换王一博在家陪自己一天。

结果他还是要走。

肖战眼睛里蒙上一层水雾。

"是吗，"王一博在衣柜里摸了半天，"在我出门之前，恐怕还有别的事要做。"

肖战盯着他的手，眼泪都吓回去了。他吞了下口水，"呃，王老师好像很生气…"

王一博走后忽然开始下雨。

天色变得灰暗，肖战有点冷。窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，浇落一地棕色的梧桐叶子。

肖战想着这一个月的事情，笑了一会儿，却在笑声停下之后垂着头，红了眼睛，吧嗒吧嗒落下泪。

王一博不喜欢心计重的人，肖战却还是算计了他。

酒会上那个演员叫赵乾，那天晚上他说，"小战，你对象在看你"的时候，肖战笑嘻嘻凑过去，"他还知道看我，都半个月没见了，他都不来找我讲句话。乾哥，咱俩做点亲昵的动作呗，我想试试他。"

赵乾哈哈大笑说搞不懂你们小情侣，还是配合地拍了下肖战的屁股。

"行了行了，他不找你，你找他呗。搞这么多事，不怕吵架啊？"赵乾一脸"搞不懂你们这些小情侣"的模样摇摇头，"我也没什么事，就是我妹托我问你要张签名照，那就先走了啊，还有戏要谈。"

赵乾口袋里装着四五张肖战的签名照。

肖战点点头，笑着摆手，"快去吧，谢乾哥啦哈哈。"

果不其然当晚王一博就来找他了。

肖战总觉得那一晚，如果他没故意做这些，王一博不会来找他。

于是肖战顾不得矜持，主动求着他要了自己。

肖战有点厌恶自己。

王一博的爱似乎都是他算计来的。

肖战安慰自己，他只是在保护他们之间的感情，可换个角度想，他又觉得自己下作。

他的小心机换来了被王一博关在这里的结果。

肖战当时是无比欢喜的。

蓝色的墙纸，白色的沙发，浅色的实木地板。肖战喜欢这间屋子里的一切。

这一切都是王一博为了他做的。

他真的很爱很爱我，肖战当时是这么想的。

什么绝食，什么惊恐，都是他演出来的。

王一博居然忘记肖战演技那么好。

肖战又哭又笑。

还有，还有昨天。

砸窗逃跑这种剧情，肖战光想起来都觉得自己做作又矫情，可他真的不确定，两三天才回来一次的王一博，到底是因为爱还是，只是说想用自己发泄。于是肖战想用极端又可笑的剧情来试探王一博。

他喝了那么多酒，醉的那么厉害。

他天真地以为王一博会请一天假，可最后王一博只是默默地出门工作去了。

肖战的倔强在王一博身上总是不着痕迹地瓦解。

他念着王一博的名字，反复询问空旷的屋子，王一博真的爱我吗？

他得不到回答，也不知道自己能不能听见那个想要的回答。于是肖战忍不住大哭起来。眼泪一滴滴滑到下巴，聚成小溪砸到腿上，哭的几乎断气。

为什么偏偏自己这么喜欢他，却总觉得对方若即若离呢。肖战把相识至今的一切细节放大揣摩，只得出自己心计太重，王一博一定不会喜欢的结论。

灰心又消极。

这次王一博又要几天不回来呢。

他不知道。

窗外的雨越下越大，即使是郊区也听得见主干道堵车。肖战哭的太久，有些累极了。他疲惫地望着窗外的梧桐和昏暗的天，雨声把深秋的傍晚无限拉长。

忽然响起一阵开门声，肖战看向时钟，距离王一博出门还不到五个小时，他怎么可能这么快回来。

难不成都哭出幻觉了？

肖战迷茫地向门口望去，看见王一博拎着几盒打包的菜，站在门口抖落一身雨水。

不是幻觉！

肖战看起来惊慌又欢喜。他想去接王一博手里的外卖，帮他褪去淋湿的衣衫，却动弹不得。

王一博出门前，肖战被他胡乱绑在椅子上，头上戴着兔耳朵发卡，脖子上系个黑色蝴蝶领结，胸上夹着两个粉色的小兔夹子，把两粒不堪折磨的豆豆夹了起来。

肖战说王一博放置play，王一博就做成真正的放置play，反正已经被肖战抱怨了，他干脆照肖战说的做一次。

真是恶劣的幼稚。

王一博走近才发现肖战眼睛红红的，泪流了满脸。那泪痕给王一博的感觉是一直在哭。

哭什么呢，王一博想，哭自己没能从我身边逃走吗？

肖战挣扎着想要起来，他小心翼翼观察王一博的表情，看不出他到底消气了没。

王一博没什么表情，站在肖战面前像雕塑一样精致又冷漠。

但那双手很勾人。

他不紧不慢地在肖战上半身游走了七八个来回，摸的十分细致。

肖战也随着王一博手的动作发出浅浅的呻吟。

王一博对他的身体了如指掌。饶是肖战傲娇想不出声，王一博也会让他不由自主地叫床。

他摸够了就去拆外卖。王一博没有解开捆住肖战绳子，自己拉来一把椅子坐在肖战对面，极富有耐心地喂他。

勺子举到唇边，肖战吃也不是，不吃也不是。

吃呢，王一博就拿着勺子怼在肖战口中，搅拌他可怜的无处躲藏的小舌头。

不吃呢，王一博就拍肖战的屁股。不轻不重，刚好让肖战疼的哆哆嗦嗦。

肖战被折磨的受不了，甚至想要继续刚才被打断的嚎啕大哭。

这日子太难了。

早知如此，肖战昨天说什么也不跑了。

王一博的火发不出来，温吞缓慢地折磨着肖战。

艰辛地吃完饭，王一博把肖战扔到床上。

肖战也不知道哪根筋搭错了，关切地问了一句，"老王你饿不饿，先趁热先把饭吃了吧。"

王一博像看见鬼似的，瞪着眼睛不可思议地看他，"战哥，这屋里就咱俩，转移话题有用吗？"

他拎着肖战，将他按在床上，头悬空在床沿外。王一博逆着肖战的方向将一条腿跪在床沿，双手捧着肖战的头，将阴茎顶到肖战喉咙里。

第一下就把肖战的眼泪顶出来了，但王一博故意漠视了肖战的反应。

肖战自然是疼的，但王一博就是想让他疼。

王一博今晚不想分半点愉悦或是柔情，只想让他疼，想看他哭。

从昨晚发现肖战逃走到现在，王一博都是快疯了的心情。

他按着肖战的头做了个痛快，一丝一毫都没考虑对方的感受，只想着自己开心。肖战小心地不让牙齿碰到王一博，用手接着嘴角流出的清亮粘腻的口水，他甚至无所谓生理性的眼泪流了满脸，也没让王一博停下。

肖战这样让王一博更加生气。

他宁可肖战哭着闹着让他停下，他也好更加肆意地将火发出来，但现在这样好像自己才是那个过火的人。

王一博沉默地红了眼眶，别过脸去不看他。

捧着肖战的脸操了许久，王一博抓着他的头发，射在他的喉咙里。

肖战被呛到，含着满口的精液咳了半天。肖战艰难地爬起来想拿纸巾盒，看见王一博眼睛红红地盯着自己，他蹭到床边离王一博很近的地方，勾引般地舔舔嘴巴将精液咽了下去。

他想哄王一博开心，哪怕把自己变成对方的性玩具，肖战都不在意了。

如果这是一场博弈，他们两个人恐怕都是输家。

王一博射完还是硬的。他把肖战翻了个面，按在床边趴着。他双手抠着肖战粉嫩的穴肉，向下用力将胯间的炙热整根没入肖战体内。

好疼。

没有有扩张和润滑自然疼，王一博疯了一样想看肖战疼。

肖战却满足的要死。

王一博在为我生气，他在乎我。

那我不如和他实话实说，告诉他我也爱他。

肖战想到这些，兴奋得全身都在抖。疼痛伴着快感，穴肉阵阵收缩吮吸王一博的性器。

肖战身上还有绳子勒出来的痕迹，身体一块青一块白的。王一博有些不忍，心疼地抚摸绳痕，"疼么？疼就不做了。"

"做，不许出去，做完我还有话要和你说。"

王一博感觉肖战是真的很疼，说话是抽着冷气的。

"现在说呗，我听着。"王一博无意识地紧张，掐的肖战腰肉一片青白。

"这个姿势谈事情好奇怪啊，"身下的小兔子耳朵红彤彤的，王一博感觉他勉强地笑了一下，似乎有点害羞。

王一博刚想退出来，被肖战拉住手腕。

"别动，就这样说吧，就算坐起来，我也不知道该怎么面对你。"

肖战换了个胳膊支撑上半身，闭着眼睛对着浅色的墙壁一字一句说出他本打算埋在心底的秘密。

他说了他爱王一博，说了那些越界的行为都是试他的心，还说他喜欢这间"0046兔子家"的一切。

都是温暖的话语，肖战却越说越难过。

"你把我关在这之后，回来过几次，说过几次你爱我，"肖战眼睛又红了。他太想哭了，连说话的声音都变得断断续续，"一博，你要是不喜欢我，就放了我吧，每天等的好累啊……"

王一博长久地沉默，肖战自己先慌了。

他生怕王一博真的不爱了。真的要放了他。

不是的，他是想听王一博说他爱他，说他不愿意放自己离开。

肖战心惊胆战地咬着下唇，闭着眼睛像等待什么判决。

王一博的手戳了戳肖战后腰。

"放松。"王一博低声，身下的兔子流着泪软了身子。

狂风呼啸，大雨裹挟碎沙树叶敲得窗户叮咚作响。天暗了七八分，没人提出开灯。在黑暗的掩饰下房间内情欲荡漾，肖战已经没力气了，反复求饶都没说动王一博。

在床边站的久了，王一博有些累，干脆把肖战压在床头。从后面进入，将肖战困在冰冷的墙壁与自己的中间挣扎不得。

墙上自然是冷的，肖战撑着胳膊往王一博的身上蹭，想汲取些许温暖，可越是这样，王一博就越硬，进入的也越深，王一博还没怎么动，肖战自己就哼哼唧唧地不行了。

王一博没办法，一只手揽着肖战，让他没那么冷，另一只手掐着肖战后腰，插得肖战连声叫。

黑夜和风雨仿佛吞掉所有的矛盾与尴尬，只剩温暖的情欲。

王一博咬着肖战的耳垂，轻轻吹气，"怎么不叫我一博哥哥了？"

"床…床下说我是哥哥，床上让我管你叫哥哥，"肖战被顶得几乎说不出完整的句子，"王一博你…你是人吗！"

"先哄哄我，好不好，好不好？"王一博牙齿轻咬着肖战的耳廓，温暖的气息和体香一起包裹肖战的身体与理智。

"嗯…一博哥，"肖战胡乱地背过手摸王一博的身体，摸到王一博后背上细密的汗，"一博哥哥，我不行了，我快要撑不住了……"

肖战早就到了高潮，汗水沁了满脸，软肉不停地收缩挤压王一博的性器，腰撑不住地往下滑。

"快了，宝宝再坚持一下，"王一博揽着肖战的腰不许他滑离自己的区域，吻他的后颈和肩头猛地发力。

肖战已经无法思考了。他任由王一博在自己体内打桩似的，脱力地用手肘抵住墙壁，勉强撑住身体。伴着滑腻的暖流淌入身体，肖战涌上一阵失禁的快感。

肖战先是红了脸，紧接着撒娇地"啊啊"叫着，整个人缩在王一博的怀里，死死抱着他，不许他走。

王一博没见过这架势，以为自己把肖战弄疼了，紧张地从头摸到脚，问肖战怎么了。

肖战不回答，昏暗的房间里只剩流转的情欲。王一博无奈地抱住肖战，在月色清冷的银光里吻他的眼睛，吻他的唇，"我爱你，肖战，我爱你。"

肖战也情难自抑地吻王一博，然后红着脸推开王一博的身子，磕磕巴巴难以启齿地说，"王老师…你不许笑我…我好像被你插射了…"

王一博也没想到，毕竟以为肖战还在生自己的气。

不是全部注意力放在性事上，是不会到这一层的。结果王一博第一件事想到的居然是开灯。

肖战羞得要没脸见人了，喊着"啊啊啊我不做人了"，抓了半天都没个能挡脸的衣服，干脆把自己埋在手心里，不让王一博看他情欲未消的脸。

王一博拢着肖战出汗湿漉漉的头发，"不丑，很好看。"

他哄着肖战抬脸，温柔地吻了上去。那是个不带情欲的，深情的吻。

王一博摸着肖战的后背，肖战身上湿淋淋的。王一博拉他去洗澡，肖战躺着不肯动。

"老王，抱着我躺一会儿吧。"他揽着王一博的脖颈儿撒娇。

"好。"王一博抱着肖战，拉过被子给他盖，"一身汗，别着凉了。"

肖战享受了一会儿这样无言安静的时光，往王一博怀里又凑了凑。

"老王，我不是想惹你生气，"肖战一脸认真地胡言乱语，好像昨天惹王一博急到发飙的人不是他。

"我就是觉得，总把我关在这也不是个事，我得出去工作，不能让你养我呀。"

"让你再去被人摸屁股摸大腿吗？"王一博皱眉看了看怀里的人。

"哎呀都说了那是当时气你的，"肖战一脸为难，"要不就放消息出去，说我和你在一起啦！"

"不是你说谈恋爱等于失业那会儿了？"王一博没好气，肖战识相地闭了嘴，过了一会儿又忍不住，"王老师消消气，你看都关了我这么久了，那还有人敢摸我啊，一提王老师的名字他们都吓得魂飞魄散了。"

王一博眯着眼睛看肖战，"许久不聊天，倒是不知道肖老师彩虹屁的段位更高了。"

"王老师同意了？"肖战撒娇地躺在王一博的大腿上。

肖战认床，睡不着的时候，王一博的膝枕是肖战唯一能睡着的姿势。

"不行，"王一博瞥了他一眼，"我养的起你。"

"你养我呀，"肖战不甘心地撅嘴，很快眼眸里划过狡黠的光，"那我得好好表现让王老师开心啊。"说着爬起来压住王一博。

"干嘛。"

肖战眼睛亮晶晶的，要抓着王一博翻身，"伺候王老师呀！"

"我先吃饭。"王一博嘴上说着，还是配合地转过身，"吃饱了让你试试。"

肖战浮夸地学着王一博的模样，"老王，这屋里就咱们两个人，转移话题有用吗？"

王一博轻笑，调整姿势将腰沉下去。

肖战在他身后露出一个好看的微笑。

他看着他爱的人囚禁他，要他，口不择言地答应他胡闹的要求。

滚烫的爱意温暖肖战的心。

王一博回头看肖战，"战哥，关灯。"

肖战从床上爬下去关掉灯，屋内回复黑暗。

王一博没适应光线，在突如其来的黑暗中无所适从，这时他爱的人借着月光双手从身后握住他的腰。

肖战压着王一博，胸膛严丝合缝地贴着他的后背，手指在王一博的胸前又捏又掐。

这个人不太出声的习惯让肖战没什么成就感，而且虽然刚刚豪言壮语地说什么他要伺候王一博，真到了亲自上阵还有点心虚。

"想什么呢？"王一博用手肘拄着床，侧过身询问他。

肖战似乎看见王一博嘴角抑制不住地上扬，估计他已经猜到自己想什么了，登时红了脸。

"怎么还紧张了，怕搞不定我？"王一博果然猜到了。

他翻身面对着肖战躺下，勾着肖战的下巴让他低头与自己接吻。王一博揉捏肖战的腿间，肖战的阴茎在王一博的手中涨大发硬起来。

肖战还以为做不成了，王一博却在肖战双手撑出的一小片空间里转身背对着他。

"放心，只要是你，怎样我都喜欢。"

肖战听懂王一博的意思，不好意思地笑。他吻着王一博的脊背，舔的他痒痒的。

雨好像小一点了。

室内的暧昧也不再需要借着风雨遮遮掩掩，水声肉体碰撞声和彼此的喘气声浓烈地交织在一起。

一场淋漓尽致的性事结束，王一博去冲澡，肖战脱力地躺在床上大口喘气。王一博把肖战拎去浴室，帮他洗了身体和头发，把肖战扔回床上才自己洗去一身汗水。

王一博关掉花洒，听见肖战在卧室笑，擦着头发出来看情况。

"在笑什么？"

肖战在床上打滚，滚的头发乱乱的，"笑你啊老王，笑你刚刚怎么和我表白的。"

王一博耳朵迅速红了，"肖战！"

"哎呀别生气嘛，我又不告诉别人，"肖战裹着被子滚到王一博睡觉的那侧，"不过高潮的时候说这种话，王老师你太强了。"

"肖战！"王一博头发湿漉漉地滴着水，模样一点威慑力都没有。

眼看王一博要发飙，肖战念叨着"哎呀我好困睡觉睡觉"之类的话闭着眼睛佯装睡着。

王一博爬上床，从被子下把肖战捞到自己怀里。

肖战是真的累了，躺在王一博怀里没几分钟便睡着了。王一博轻轻拨弄着肖战未全干的头发，想起刚刚自己失去理智的模样。

他叫着肖战的名字，咬着牙威胁他。

"肖战，你最好只在我的床上做爱。你要是敢喜欢别人，我就关你一辈子，让所有人都见不到你。"

王一博在高潮边缘发狠话，肖战汗津津的脸上露出小孩子一般的笑容。

"嗯。我不喜欢别人，"肖战的指尖沿着王一博的脊柱从头滑到尾，嘴巴舔过王一博的肩膀，再到喉结，最后吻到王一博玫瑰似的唇瓣，"王一博，你也不许离开我。"

"不会离开我的小兔子。"王一博亲吻肖战的脸颊和指尖，温柔地呢喃。

不会再让你美梦醒来只剩眼泪。


End file.
